Shuggazoom At Night
by ThatTwistedMaiden
Summary: It's Nova's turn to patrol Shuggazoom tonight, and she wants Gibson to accompany her. Secretly, she just wants to get even closer to the scientist more than she already is. What they don't know is that Shuggazoom is a completely different place at night. Why? Because crime only worsens at night.. Dedicated to DoomsDayBeam


**Hey all you lovely readers!**

**Guess what? I've finally decided to do a Nova/Gibson fiction :D This is a very rare thing for me to do!**

**I dedicate this fiction to my good friend DoomsDayBeam :) I know how much she loves Gibova!**

**I'm in the mood for some more challenges though, maybe I will write a Spova fic one of these days! (I said maybe :I)**

**~Note: Please be aware that there will be cursing and a few hints of other pairings (*cough cough* Antauri/Nova and Sprx/Gibson *cough cough*)~**

* * *

_Shuggazoom was always a quiet city, especially throughout the night. _

_Which completely explains why Nova always had preferred to patrol Shuggazoom at night, whenever she could at least. _

_However, the past few weeks in Shuggazoom had been complete** HELL**; Crime had been occurring throughout the city uncontrollably as of lately, it had the Monkey team all in pieces._

* * *

"You called for me Antauri?" I asked as I reluctantly entered my friend's room.

Antauri did not hear me; He was currently examining the map of Shuggazoom at the moment, I guess he was planning out our routes for tomorrow.

"Antauri?" I repeated impatiently; Antauri had been like this for weeks, he was completely out of it and I seriously did not feel like trying to get his attention more than one time today.

Antauri didn't respond, I huffed impatiently and finally tapped him on the shoulder.

Antauri jumped, and slowly turned to face me; He had a rather..pensive look on his face, I couldn't really tell if I had displeased him or not.

"Nova, what brings you to my room? Why have you so rudely interrupted me while I was mapping out our routes for tomorrow?" Antauri asked, not even trying to hide the displeasure in that deep voice of his.

"You called me in here." I responded flatly.

Antauri seemed confused for a moment, then his eyes widened.

He sighed "My sincerest apologies Nova, my thoughts are not as intact today."

"I think I could say the same about everyone else, Antauri." I laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

He smiled at my response "I suppose you are correct.. Now, the reason why I called you here is because I would like you to question Gibson about our upgraded armor; Once he explains to you, I would like for you to report back to me."

I nodded "Sure thing Antauri. I'll be right back~"

"Be sure to be swift about it, we do not need him being distracted from his work for too long" Antauri warned me.

I winked "No worries Antauri. Now, try to get your thoughts back so we can know tomorrow's routes!"

Antauri smirked in amusement and rolled his eyes "Do hurry on now, Nova"

I dashed out of the room and headed for Gibson's lab; That's when it hit me: I hadn't said anything to Gibson this week!

I would like to think Gibson and I are closer compared to most of the other members of the team. The thing is, I happen to like Gibson. Sure, it's like he is totally married to his work but once you get to know him..he's actually really sweet.

I know Gibson a little more than the others do, I know that he's actually extremely sentimental with things from our childhood. Another thing is that he's a great talker, he doesn't hog the conversation like Sprx does. Our conversations are never boring either (okay, some of the time they can be) He always has a new story to tell me whenever we get to talking; Sure, he can ramble about science and a few of his projects at times but I usually pull through. He's also very opinionated when it comes to subjects like the team. Believe it or not, he's actually a little bit possessive over one of the members of our team (not telling you who though)

I could go on and on with things I like about Gibson; Like I said before, you just have to really get to know him to be able to see it.

When I arrived in Gibson's lab, I could hear him talking to someone; I leaned in closer to hear what he was saying, I always love listening in on Gibson's conversations with the others..I have no idea why though.

"Honestly Sprx, you are such a child! Hold still so I can examine your upgraded armor to see if it is missing any parts!" I heard Gibson yell.

My eyes widened.

Crap, why did he have to ask **SPRX** to be his test subject for the upgraded armor?!

"Oh, lighten up will ya Brainstrain? You seriously need to learn how to have fun." I heard Sprx laugh.

Alright, time to crash this party.

"You can't be serious-"

Gibson and Sprx stopped once they saw me walk in.

"Hey guys!" I said, waving to them as I did.

"Nova? Did you need something?" Gibson asked, his voice full of amusement and curiosity.

"You bet! Antauri want's to know how the upgraded armor for the team is coming along." I respond cheerfully.

"Ah yes, I have gotten the armor on Sprx right now. The armor appears to be about ready..I just..need to be sure though" Gibson said, narrowing his eyes at Sprx.

My eyes traveled to Sprx, whom had a mischievous grin on his face and was on top of a large chemical mixer.

I smiled sympathetically at him "Alrighty then, i'll go report back to Antauri"

Suddenly, I had an idea; I knew exactly how I could spend more time with Gibson tonight!

"Before I go though, I have a question to ask." I said.

Gibson flicked his tail "What is it that you want?"

I smiled again "How would you like to go patrolling with me tonight? It's my turn to patrol tonight and I don't have anyone to go with me"

Gibson smiled in amusement "Very well. I have not patrolled with you in ages anyway.."

* * *

**That's it for chapter 1 you guys :D Hope you guys like it so far!**

**Angel, signing out!**

***click***


End file.
